Amor, orgullo y nostalgia
by Genesis.Malfoy
Summary: Sentimientos puros de Harry a un Draco que esta algo cansado. N/A Fluff y mucha dulceria. R


Primero ke nada lamento de corazón no haber actualizado "¡Hasta que se amen!", tengo la idea pero me cuesta mucho escribirla. Ya la subiré, les pido un poco de paciencia. Mientras tienen esta nueva historia, y estaré subiendo otros one-shot ke se me ocurran para contrarrestar...

Este fic esta dedicado a una persona muy especial para mí. **Katito, mi amor, te amo. Con toda el alma.**

**ADVERTENCIA:** Andan copiando fanfics, así ke a todas las autoras les pido ke tengan cuidado. En algún fic anterior mío, explico como fue la situación.

Los personajes no son míos, son de J.K. Rowling, oh señora mágica y admirable.

No gano dinero con esto.

**O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O**

**Amor, orgullo y nostalgia**

Un joven de cabello rubio cruza el umbral de su puerta y se dirige a su despacho aún cargando su maletín y su saco.

- Que día de mierda…- vocifero Draco al entrar, dejando su maletín a un lado.

El Ministerio había estado insufrible. La gente se volvía loca los primeros días del año y era agotador como tenía que estar encima de la cantidad de incompetentes que estaban a su cargo en el departamento de economía; tan sólo parar lograr que dejen la flojera y se pongan a trabajar eficazmente.

Uno más muggle que el otro.

Y para empeorar las cosas, Harry estaba investigando un homicidio en Escocia.

Como buen jefe del departamento de Aurores que es, quizo ir él mismo a formar parte del cuerpo a cargo de aurores para capturar al culpable, y se estaba demorando más días de lo previsto.

Draco suspiró, recargándose en el mullido sillón color vino que tenían en el apartamento recientemente inaugurado.

Un regalo de bodas de parte de los padres de Draco, se podría decir. El rubio más bien lo interpretaba como un _"no vivirás nunca en Grimmauld Place"_ o también como un _"Potter no vivirá en esta casa"_. Cualquiera de ambas hipótesis era válida, y le daba a él y a Harry un bello nido de amor.

Pero Potter estaba trabajando fuera.

- Amo Malfoy…- llamo una voz chillona. Un elfo que Lucius le regalo a su hijo. ¿Qué tan torcidos eran sus padres al regalarle un elfo?

- Si, Loyden, pasa.- dijo Draco levantándose del sillón, yendo hacia la vitrina de licores.

- Loyden le da la bienvenida al amo Malfoy del trabajo.- decía el elfo.

Draco bufó, ese elfo parecía un hijo de Dobby con Kreacher. – Gracias, Loyden.-

El elfo seguía parado en el umbral de la puerta.

- ¿Hay algo más que quieras decirme además de darme la bienvenida?- preguntó Draco, entre gracioso y un poco fastidiado. Todavía sentía el dolor en sus sienes por el trabajo.

- Si. Loyden se preguntaba si el amo Malfoy quisiera cenar pronto… ¿O más tarde?-

- Mas pronto que tarde, Loyden. Hoy voy a acostarme rápido.-

- De acuerdo, amo Malfoy.- el elfo agacho un poco la cabeza y comenzó a retirarse.

Draco bufó de nuevo, sirviéndose un poco de whisky de fuego. Ese elfo de veras parecía hijo de aquellos dos.

- Amo Malfoy…-

Pero ya lo estaba cansando. – ¿Qué pasa ahora, Loyden?-

El elfo agacho un poco la cabeza, avergonzado de molestar a su amo. Vaciló, movió uno de sus pies nerviosamente, y luego sacó de entre sus ropas un sobre.

- Llegó este sobre para usted esta tarde. Es del amo Potter.- dejó el sobre encima de la mesita junto al sillón y se retiro por fin.

Draco tomo un sorbo de su whisky y vió como el elfo se retiraba, luego miro el sobrecito y levanto una ceja.

- ¿Que se habrá olvidado Potter?- susurro para si mismo mientras se sentaba de nuevo en el sillón y abría sobre.

Se sorprendió al ver que esa era una carta romántica. Dejo el vaso de whisky a un lado y se acomodo mejor, y curioso a leer aquellas líneas.

La letra de Potter era desastrosa comparada con la suya. Apretaba demasiado la pluma y dejaba manchas de tinta esparcidas al azar. Pero una carta era una carta. Y a el le encantaba leer cartas.

"_Draco._

_Lamento mucho que mi viaje se haya extendido más de lo previsto y este día no pueda estar contigo. Hoy hace un año te pedí matrimonio y me hiciste el hombre más feliz del mundo al aceptar. ¡Y detente! Sé que debes estar pensando que soy un tonto romántico, que me debería acordar de cosas como nuestro verdadero aniversario simplemente, y dejar los días del primer beso y estas cosas para las parejas que recién comienzan. Pues lo lamento señor Malfoy, yo soy así. Porque siento que todos los días a tu lado es como la primera vez._

_Mi rubio posesivo, ¿cuánto hemos pasado en este tiempo? He sentido miedo, te he hostigado con muchas de mis inseguridades, hemos discutido trivialidades, hemos llorado distancias, dormido al otro lado de la cama, y a veces, hasta nos hemos ignorado en la mañana. Pero también he sido feliz. Y se que te hice feliz a ti. Me haz enseñado que tu paciencia es mas fuerte de lo que muchos creen, me haz hecho ver que algunas cosas te duelen. Yo he visto que posees un carácter diverso y tus colores son infinitos. Que así como puedes, con esa boca, defender lo que te parece bien sin recóndita culpa de a quién te pongas en el camino; esa boca es la misma que con sus palabras ha levantado mi animo cuando yo estaba hecho añicos._

_Me amaste cuando mas lo necesitaba, y yo sé que te ame cuando creíste que nadie podía ver a través del manto de frialdad que le enseñas al mundo y que la guerra no ha dejado que los demás puedan ver quién eres en verdad._

_Porque yo si sé quien eres, y se que en aquellos ojos que muestran desprecio tormentoso a aquel que teme a tu paso por los errores del pasado, aquellos ojos también ven con cuidado las heridas de mi estado. Son los mismos grises que velan cuando soy atacado por un hechizo, son los ojos cándidos de un amor interminable, los ojos que me recorren cuando de mi sientes hambre y de ellos, yo he podido presenciar cuando su frialdad se derrite y existo solo yo y nadie más._

_Te extraño no solo hoy desde Escocia, sino todos los días cuando entramos a trabajar. Me siento feliz y el pecho se me llena de orgullo cuando te veo sobrepasando las expectativas que los demás tenían en ti. Y por sobre todas las cosas, Draco, te amo._

_Te amo, porque me das la vida cada día que siempre soñé tener. Porque tus besos son tan adictivos que deberían ser ilegales, porque no puede ser que tanta dulzura aquí no mate, y porque te haz vuelto tan indispensable como la sangre que acumulan tus mejillas en este momento mientras estas líneas recorres con esa mirada que tantas noches me ha dejado presenciar ver un milagro._

_Nunca me dejes, Draco, porque sin duda yo no podré dejarte. Y hoy me llamo a mi mismo el niño que vivió y que venció, para poder estar compartiendo la vida contigo._

_Volveré pasado mañana por la tarde. Ten esa boca preparada, porque llegare con ganas de devorarla._

_Te extraño y Te amo._

_Harry…"_

No había palabras. Sólo un nudo en su garganta.

Lágrimas traviesas, mudas testigos de tanta dulzura recorrían su rostro sin temor. Era la expresión mas sincera a semejante muestra sencilla y plena de aquel sentimiento de grandeza en su ser, al saberse tan amado, necesitado y saber que así también su esposo tenía en claro lo que el rubio sentía hacia él.

El dolor de cabeza se fué. La frustración pasó a la historia, y lo único en el mundo que para Draco existía ahora, era el pergamino entre sus manos y cierto moreno de cabello revuelto y anteojos raros que a esa hora debía estar imaginando a su rubio adorado leyendo sentimientos inmortalizados.

- Yo también te amo, Potty-Potter.-

**Fin.**

**O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O**

_Gracias por el hermoso __review__ ke confío me vas a dejar, si?_


End file.
